


【本马达】触不到的恋人 (1-8)

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: Rps与角色拉郎掺在一起写的一个脑洞。Ben×Matt，Rafe McCawley（《珍珠港》）×James Francis Ryan





	【本马达】触不到的恋人 (1-8)

1、  
尘土与草屑紧跟在车轮后飞舞，年久失修的小路坑坑洼洼。Matt边开车边咬了口手里的苹果。  
车子在屋门前空地上停下。Matt抱着一大堆刚采购回来的食物和生活用品，艰难地掏出钥匙开门。  
从室外到屋里，一路过来都只有Matt自己走动的声音。  
他很满意这里安静的环境，蹦蹦跳跳走上楼梯，回到二楼起居室。  
这是他最近租下的一处休闲度假屋。方圆几公里内人烟稀少，只有和这里一样荒芜的小屋子在向游人出租，容纳他们这些在大城市待久了想过来散散心的傻瓜们。  
Matt胆子很大，他不怕周围环境荒凉，便宜的房租才是重点。  
作为一个没有固定收入的好莱坞底层小编剧，现在的他很需要一处这样的地方，来让他完成手头上的剧本。  
如果能顺利卖出去的话，下半年他就能回到纽约，继续过上一段灯红酒绿的都市生活啦。  
2、  
Matt现在正在写的剧本与二战有关。  
不不，不是那种波澜壮阔的战争戏。他想写的是彼时的一个家庭，因为突如其来的战争，所有家人的命运被逐渐改变的故事。主角是这家的小儿子，一个淳朴的乡下少年。  
吃过晚饭，他不务正业地打了一会儿游戏，才慢吞吞地调出文档准备打字。  
“今天写到哪儿了？”  
忽然之间，房里多了另一个人的声音。  
低沉而富有磁性，却又像是从遥远的地方传来似的，略显模糊。  
Matt没有回头，耸耸肩膀说：“正准备写到男主角与父母分别，参军打仗的前夜……你有什么好建议，Rafe？”  
一团烟雾般的影子在他背后渐渐成型，当“他”来到Matt身边的时候，已经隐约变成了一个“人”。  
那“人”极高大，朦胧间也能看出，他身上穿着空军皮衣制服，身形魁梧潇洒。他轻笑一声，看向Matt打开的文档，说：“参军前夜？真是令人怀念的一夜。”  
3、  
Rafe是个鬼魂。  
当Matt搬进这间屋子以后，从无意间发现了Rafe的存在饱受惊吓，到慢慢适应了和这位几十年前的幽魂“同居”，期间的心理历程不必细表。  
总之，他们现在是相处愉快的好室友，尤其当Matt在聊天中发现，Rafe竟然是一位二战时牺牲的空军飞行员，更是如获至宝。  
活体顾问啊！这可是帮大忙了。  
Rafe告诉Matt，这间房子是他的老家，多年间辗转数人才到了现在的业主手上。但他并没有告诉Matt，他为何在此徘徊不去。  
Matt猜，或许和Rafe时常提到的那位好友，一位叫James的年轻人有关？  
“我参军前一天晚上，和James在他家的阁楼上聊天……”  
来了来了，Matt就知道，Rafe总是十句里有八句不离James。  
James的蓝眼睛多么可爱，James最崇拜他会开家里农庄的小飞机，James虽然是个小个子但打架超厉害……James，James，James，Matt简直要对这位先生的事迹倒背如流。  
而Rafe有时候还会说，你长得很像我的James。Matt这时会翻个白眼，是不是在鬼魂先生眼里，只要是个小个子，都是他的James？  
有时候他真怀疑，James到底是Rafe的好友，还是他的爱人。

4、  
“你们那晚上聊了什么？”  
Matt随口问道。其实那已经是许多许多年前了，他不太相信Rafe还能回想起参军前夜的往事，然而事实证明他还是低估了Rafe对James 的想念。  
“我们聊了很多。”鬼魂半透明的脸上仿佛泛起了淡淡的笑容，Matt看不到，却能感觉到。  
“那时候James 也通过了另一个部队的体检与审核，还在等待着出发的消息。我们都不知道自己会被派到什么地方作战……但我们一点儿都不害怕，恰恰相反觉得很兴奋。你知道的，我们那时的年轻人，没人不渴望走上战场，”  
Matt边点头边记录下Rafe的话，很好的素材。他促狭地一笑，突然插话：“你们只聊了打仗？没聊聊你们有没有要好的姑娘，在等你们回来？”  
“没有。”Rafe回答得很干脆：“我们都没有姑娘。”  
“哦。”Matt嘴角弧度更深了：“你们只要有对方就够了是吧？”  
“是的，呃……”Rafe的语气突然迟疑了下，顿了顿才说：“我，我们是好朋友。”  
去你的好朋友。  
Matt扁了扁嘴，忽然没了兴致逗这个老兵，继续巴拉巴拉打字写稿。  
真讨厌听到这句话！

5、  
所谓的好朋友啊。  
从小粘着你，要你陪他上学，说自己好害怕路边的不良少年，只有在Matt哥哥身边才安心。后来变成了大高个，黏人的脾气还是没变。明明还在读高中，就老是往自己的大学跑，害得他同学都在打趣说，Matt你是带着个小跟班来上大学的吧？  
好吧，跟就跟吧，反正这么多年也习惯这个叫Ben的家伙，老跟在自己屁股后面了。  
可后来，Ben在好莱坞混了几个剧组，开始变得很忙很忙，有了自己的新朋友圈。他不再缠着Matt一起看电影，周末的时候，Matt发现他总和一群群红男绿女流连在各色派对上，玩得不亦乐乎。  
而Matt孤零零地坐在小公寓里，自己喝咖啡写剧本，写那些Ben曾经和他聊过无数次的故事。  
好吧，Matt也理解大家总要有自己的生活。他也开始试着拓宽自己的社交圈，和女孩约会，可这时候……Ben又总是跑来搅和自己的约会，非要拉他去看棒球赛。  
“我们是好朋友嘛。”高大英俊的年轻人勾着他的肩膀，大大咧咧地说：“好久没一起去看比赛了！陪我去看吧！”  
你自己在派对上玩嗨的时候有想起我吗？我好容易找个女伴约会又来搅和？  
Matt觉得很委屈，这叫什么好朋友。更委屈的是，他竟然没法坦率地说出自己的心情，也没法对Ben说“不去”。  
在观众席上，看着Ben大呼小叫地为击球手欢呼，Matt眼睛却只定格在他帅气的侧脸上移不开视线。  
我不要跟你继续当好朋友了，Matt涩涩地想。于是他随便找了个荒凉的度假小屋，借口要安静写剧本，逃离了Ben所在的城市。

6、  
“你怎么了？”  
这天晚上，Rafe看Matt接完一个电话，稿子也不写了，瘫成大字型躺在床上发呆，好奇地问。  
“有人要来找我。”  
Matt把手机丢开，翻身趴进枕头，又烦躁地抱着枕头滚了两圈。  
可恶的Ben，不知道自己在躲他吗？经常打电话来“骚扰”他就算了，现在还说在城里呆烦了，也要来自己这小破房子躲清静。  
你不在，我才能清净，懂吗？  
然而Matt一如既往地无法拒绝Ben。  
他不能拒绝男孩用性感的气声，在自己耳畔故作幼稚地撒娇，我就是要来，等着我宝贝！还轻浮地啵一口发个飞吻——Ben对他那些姑娘们，是不是也用这样的调情手段？Matt不争气地红了眼，然而又想着，大概是不需要的。  
Ben只需要站在那里，漂亮的女郎们就会像蜂蝶逐蜜一样贴上来。  
二战飞行员的鬼魂不远不近地“看”着他，忽然像是笑起来，说：“是你的心上人要来？”  
“不是……”Matt下意识地要反对，猛地想起对方的身份，索性破罐破摔：“对，我喜欢那家伙……但是他不喜欢我。”  
噢真讨厌，说出“他不喜欢我”，比想象中更难过。  
他才不要哭。

7、  
“别哭了。”鬼魂飘近了一下，温柔地安慰：“也许他……呃，是他？好吧，”老古董鬼魂没有表现得太意外，接着说：“也许他也喜欢你？不然怎么会想要跑这儿来。这可不是什么好地方。”  
他对自己的故居认识还挺正确的。  
“他喜欢性感火辣的姑娘，怎么会喜欢我。”Matt吸吸鼻子，忘了反驳对方自己并没有哭，只是眼睛涩得慌。“那家伙就是爱玩，到处乱跑。以前学校放假，我们经常两个人开车，漫无目的地满世界旅行……”  
不行，想起那些快乐的二人时光，他真的要哭了。  
Matt懒得开车，Ben惯着他，几天几夜的旅行也愿意自己开车。他们在不知名的小镇上分享一瓶冰澈心脾的汽水，在国家公园露营地上扎帐篷，躺在草地上看星星被盯了一身蚊子包。Ben还会调皮地用指甲在他腿上的蚊子包掐一道印子——也不知道有什么好玩，空长了大个子的幼稚鬼就是玩得不亦乐乎。  
“你跟他说过吗？”鬼魂问：“没说过，怎么知道他一定不喜欢你呢？”  
“因为……”  
哇地一声，Matt真哭出来了。  
“因为我害怕，我不能害怕吗？”大颗大颗的泪珠子连串往下掉，原本澄澈透明的蓝眼睛顿时变得雾蒙蒙。

8、  
鬼魂Rafe显然也没太多安慰人的经验，看到Matt把头埋在手臂里呜咽，一时也不知道说什么好。  
年轻人说他害怕告白。  
是的，Rafe很清楚这种感觉。他又何尝不是呢？  
明明多么喜欢那个人，喜欢到无论白昼夜晚都想和对方在一起。但是他不能说。  
那人也有Matt这样美丽的蓝眼睛，看向他的眼神充满了信任。  
他们是最要好的兄弟——怎么能背叛这份信任呢？  
Matt蜷缩进被子里，胡乱地把眼泪擦到枕头上。后知后觉地发现房间变得好安静，Rafe又消失了？  
“……Rafe？”  
他试探着对空气闷闷地叫了声。  
“我在。”  
出乎意料的，Rafe还在屋子里。  
“你那时候……”  
Matt掀开被子，对上屋角那团半透明的人影，突然说：“那天晚上，你为什么没告诉James，你喜欢他？”  
鬼魂又沉默了。  
他们已经达成了某种程度的默契，比如Rafe马上就知道Matt问的是，他和James离家从军前一天的晚上。而Matt也知道，其实Rafe深爱着他的发小James，即使飞行员先生从未承认过。  
“是啊。”鬼魂幽幽地叹息一声：“我为什么没有告诉他呢，以至于直到今天，还在后悔。”  
“所以Matt，你想像我一样后悔吗？以至于连死亡都无法解脱？”  
“我多想告诉James，我爱他。我等在这里许多许多年，就只希望，他能够回来，听我对他说这句话。”  
即使他已经，无法触碰对方。  
当飞行员发现自己成为鬼魂的时候，他就已经回到故乡的土地上了。  
多少年来，他留在老房子里，痴痴地等待。等待他的心上人回来，让他看一眼。  
可是啊……  
战争结束，世界重回平静，故乡的小镇人来又人往。  
James却没有再出现过。


End file.
